


Rosewater

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Pastry Chef Rose Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: Rose is a successful pastry chef, and her specialty is fairy cakes! Word has it her rosewater cakes will make your mouth water.





	Rosewater

**Author's Note:**

> Freckles and delicious cakes? This was a blast to draw. Shout out to all the Rosie fans out there :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/112760.html).


End file.
